Internet
The Internet is a global system of interconnected networks allowing its users to communicate with its other users, no matter how far they may be. While usually this is seen as a good thing, its release to the general public has been one of the largest and most controversial topics of debate in the 21st century given its recent history. History The Internet used to be a pretty chill place where people to came to hang out and have fun, but everything was ruined when politics attacked. Throughout the late 2010s, many corners of the Internet were infected with intense political debate with questionable people, and suddenly using the Internet for its intended purpose (for most, anyway), which is to escape from reality and get away from everything that sucks, seemed like a far-away dream. The 2020s only further worsened the situation of the Internet. With World War 3 breaking out, everyone had even more reasons to get away from the terrible garbage bin that is Earth and all its silly humans. Everyone was hit hard by the war, especially teenagers, and everyone knows when teenagers come across things that suck, its never good. With real life being overrated, most teenagers resorted to staying in their parents basements all day and browsing the 'Net. Some of them delved a little too deep, and eventually they went off the deep end as well. By the time World War 3 ended several years later, at least 60% of what became known as the "citizens of the Internet" were beyond help and recovery. These teenagers, now young adults, had become too radicalized by the opinions of people on the Web, and would begin to usher in a new era of political degeneracy, only furthering the cause to make the world incredibly crappy. By the end of the 2030s, the effects of this can already be seen. Internet Culture Internet """culture""" is a term used to refer to the many degenerate communities now persisting on the Internet. With no sane adult to curb their growth, these """fandoms""" were left to grow unhindered throughout the Internet, infecting places with their filth. The following are merely the major """factions""" that have sizable followings. Cringeians The Cringeians are a bunch of so-called "normies" which are shunned by most other groups. They mainly spend their time playing either Minecraft, Roblox, and/or Fortnite, talk about happenings between YouTubers, and often try to be YouTubers themselves. In this dystopian world, these people are actually considered the moderates. YouTubers The YouTubers are a bunch of guys who make stuff for YouTube. The vast majority of YouTubers are gaming YouTubers which appeal to the Cringeians. They mainly play the same games Cringeians do, but the main difference is that they film this for fun and profit. Drama among YouTubers has become one of the only good things to come from them, as they are fun to watch. Object Show Community Dear god, don't even make me start. These pages should set you on the right path. Radical Politicians Somehow, real world politics has bored most people on the Internet, even though it has been the most interesting its been in literal decades. With democracy and republics seeming to be the way to go for the near future, the Internet has become the place for people to talk about stuff that ''isn't ''democracy and republics. Both members of the left and the right have made their home here, and their favorite pastime is to yell insults at the other side. There's also a bunch of self-declared "independent" groups of politicians, but they can mainly be grouped into the two sides of "the spectrum". Memeists Memeists are just a bunch of guys who try to be "dank" (no idea why you would ever want to be damp and cold) and posts self-made weapons of mass destruction on the Tubes. Lately, they have been going into politics in order to "integrate memes into politics" to "make politics fun again". Clearly, these people have not looked outside in years.